Our Story
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: What happens when a group of superstars find fanfic and the spew of lies that liter each story? Write their own. Multi-couple, one OC
1. Discovery

**This idea has been swimming around in my head for awhile and I wanted to do a multi couple fic. It's for pure fun and I always wondered what the superstars and Diva's would say if they saw all this. I know Dean Ambrose does know and he loves it so…point for us! If you see your fanfic story concept mentioned, its because I'm either currently reading it or read it and really liked it, regardless what the characters may say. WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

WWE had two weeks off in order to enjoy a bit of summer. Vince felt that his superstars and divas were being too over worked and he didn't want them all to snap underneath the demands of work. For the two weeks John Cena decided he would invite some of his friends over to enjoy the sun and his pool while they all relaxed and enjoyed their time.

Currently the girls, Jessica, Nikki, Brie, and Renee, were in the pool swimming and enjoying some drinks while the guys, Phil, Bryan, Dean, Seth, Roman, and Randy sat nearby talking. Everyone was having a good time before Nikki realized John was missing.

"Hey guys, have you seen John?" she called over to the boys. They all looked around before seeing that the leader of the Cenation was missing.

"He was here a minute ago." Roman answered.

"I think he went into the house to get more food." Randy offered. Nikki nodded and all of them turned when John came back out holding his iPad.

"Guys you have to see what I found." He said seriously. Everyone in the group looked at him before Phil spoke.

"Listen Johnboy, we all know how much you love yourself but no one wants to see how many times you get googled a day." He teased.

"No not that, it involves all of us." John answered.

"Let me see." Dean said, walking over to John and taking the iPad. He studied it for a moment before speaking again.

"What's…fanfiction?" he asked.

"It's where crazy psycho fans write stories about us." John said.

"What?" Jessica asked climbing out of the pool.

"Come look, see what comes up when I type in your name." John said, taking the iPad back from Dean. When his results came up he handed it over to Jessica and she read some out loud.

"Phil and I, Phil and I, Phil and I, John and I? Jeff and I? NIKKI AND I?!" she read as she started freaking out. She cleared the search and typed in Phil's name, the same results for the one she was in came up along with other ones.

"Phil with AJ?! I swear I'd slice her throat!" Jessica said getting angry. Phil quickly took the iPad away from his fuming girlfriend and read his results.

"Me as the teacher fucking AJ as a student, the scenario is pretty hot actually?" he said, nodding in appreciation.

"Really?!" Jessica asked pissed, "How about Colt fucking you in the ass?! In more than one story!" she exclaimed showing him the hundreds of stories with him and Colt being sexually and romantically involved.

"Dear god!" he exclaimed, passing the iPad off to Randy as him and Jessica engaged in a full blown argument. Randy typed in his name and viewed his searches.

"There's a few with Sam and I getting divorced published before we did, that's awkward. Oh, some with me fucking Jessica, Brie, Renee, nearly every diva on the roster…John…JOHN?!" he said shocked. Seth grabbed the iPad just as Brie spoke.

"In your dreams Randy, none of us would ever fuck you." She said.

"Oh you know you loved me hitting on you in the story line, don't deny it doll face." He said smirking. He and Brie then started arguing as the Shield looked over their results.

"Lots of Shield on Shield action." Roman said.

"I love you guys, but not like that." Seth said.

"Phil there's one with you fucking my sister who's also your cousin!" Dean said. That's all Jessica needed to hear which fueled the couples fight further, Dean jumped in trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hey, why are you always the one that dazzles the girls?" Seth asked.

"Because I'm the best looking member of the group." Roman said.

"What? Says who?" Dean asked, joining that argument. Nikki got a hold of the iPad next. She typed in her search and was shocked.

"John why are there so many of you and Jessica? One where you're best friends and she has your baby? And then you get married? Is there something Phil and I aren't picking up on? Or how about you fucking Phil who's a male prostitute and you're his client?" she spat. John tried to defend himself but Phil joined in dragging Jessica in as well blowing their fight out of proportion.

"Yeah John, you and her are best friends and I wouldn't be surprised if you guys did cross lines every now and then!" Phil yelled.

The whole group was arguing and no one seemed to be stepping down. They fought with their significant others as well as other members in the group for actions they have never done. Soon Bryan stood up on a chair and yelled louder than everyone.

"EVERYONE STOP!" he yelled, "DOES ANYONE SEE HOW STUPID YOU ARE ALL ACTING?!" he yelled again.

"You're just mad you're barely in any!" Randy yelled back.

"No, I frankly don't care. You want to know why? Because none of this is true! It's pretty safe to say that none of us would ever fuck each other. John and Jessica are just friends that's it, Jessica, Phil would never even think about touching AJ, John wouldn't fuck Phil, The Shield would never fuck each other, Randy would never fuck John, Phil's not dating his cousin, Randy and Brie would never get together, Randy, the fans were probably hoping for a divorce so they could get to you, Dean, Seth, Roman, you guys are all good looking, Nikki and Jessica would only get together if they were drunk and it has come close to happening," John and Phil fist bumped over that one time the girls got blitzed, "and finally, you guys all love each other for a reason, you're choosing to spend your life with each other for a reason, don't let some made up fan written stories change that." He said, finishing his rant.

"Bryan's right." Brie said walking over to her husband and lacing her fingers with his, "We're all fighting over something really stupid."

"It still shouldn't be allowed to stay up." Phil said.

"But it is, freedom of speech, and they all have disclaimers." Renee said, speaking up for the first time while looking through all of the stories.

"What should we do about it then?" John asked. The whole group stayed silent before Dean spoke up.

"We play their game." He said.

"How?" Randy asked.

"We write our own story, based on the truth. How the three of us got paired up," He said referring to him and the rest of the Shield.

"How John and I met," Nikki said.

"How Jessica and I became best friends and only best friends," John said.

"How Phil and I fell for each other," Jessica said.

"How we all became friends," Phil said.

"How I got Brie to marry me," Bryan said.

"The real truth behind Total Divas," Brie said.

"The reason I got divorced," Randy said.

"And finally how none of us are gay and don't hook up with each other, with the exception of Jess and Nikki." Seth added.

"Does that need to be included?" Nikki asked.

"Yes." John and Phil said at the same time.

"So what do we call it?" Roman asked.

**Just a little taste of it. What you do guys think? I also want your input! What should the group call their story? What should their fanfiction user name be? The title that fits the best will be the actual name of the story. Hope you liked it!**


	2. User Names, Titles, and We're Off!

**WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

"What do we call it?" Roman asked.

"That's a good question." Seth said.

"Well let's look at what the other people called theirs." Brie said. The group crowded around the iPad and browsed through story after story.

"It looks like they all just spell out what the story is about." Randy said.

"So we should do the same." Renee suggested.

"So what exactly is our story?" John said.

"It's our story. Exactly. That's what we are writing about and that's the purpose of this whole thing. To put our story out there so people know the truth." Bryan said.

"Our Story." Nikki repeated.

"I like it." Dean said.

"Me too." Jessica added.

"Okay, Our Story it is." John declared, "Let's go post the first chapter!" he finished excitedly.

"Hold the phone Cena," Roman said tapping the necessary steps on the iPad, "We have to sign up."

"Great." Randy said.

"Alright guys, we need a user name." Roman announced.

"Best in the world." Phil suggested.

"Something that describes all of us you ass, not just you." Randy said.

"So you admit I'm the best in the world!" he exclaimed pointing at Randy who just rolled his eyes.

"Believe in the Truth." Dean said.

"Too Shield-ish." Brie said.

"It has to have something with all of us. We can take the believe and the best but add things from the rest of us." Jessica said.

"So right now we have Believe in the Best…bearded?" Bryan said rambling off his contribution.

"Believe in the Best Bearded Viper!" Randy exclaimed.

"And John?" Dean asked.

"Uhhh, Believe in the Best Super Bearded Viper!" Randy shouted out again.

"Super?" John asked.

"Super Cena!" he said. Phil burst out laughing.

"YES!" Phil exclaimed.

"How about us?" Nikki said referring to her and Brie.

"We'll add a x2." Roman said.

"And Jessica?" Phil asked.

"She's part of the Best, isn't that your 'thing'?" Randy asked.

"We're the beauty and the best." Jessica said.

"Exactly, we used the best." Randy said. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what about Renee?" she asked.

"I'm fine with being included into the Shield part, I am dating Dean so it's okay." She said.

"So our final user name is Believe in the Best Super Bearded Viperx2?" John asked. Everyone nodded and roman typed it in.

"TAKEN?!" Roman exclaimed.

"How the hell is this user name taken?" Seth asked.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Phil said.

"Listen, we'll just add something else." Bryan said.

"Like what?" Brie asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is that John needs something better." He said, "Come on guys, let's think about what John is in the ring."

"Stupid." Dean said.

"Overrated." Phil added.

"Severely booed." Added Randy.

"Not liked." Seth said. Bryan face palmed himself before speaking again.

"He's a leader you assholes." He said.

"Thank you Bryan." John said, after taking a few digs from the guys.

"So we'll have it as Believe in the Best Bearded Viper Leaderx2?" Roman asked, changing what he had typed in previously.

"Did it go through?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we're in!" Roman said throwing his hands up.

"Okay now find out how to make a new story." Dean said.

"I'm looking." Roman said, "Ah, here it is…wait…we need to have the first chapter already written up." The group just sat there all looking at each other. They hadn't decided how their story was going to start or which mini story would start it.

"How should we start this?" Nikki asked.

"Well it's our story, how did we start?" Randy asked. Again a silence fell over the group as they all thought about how they got there.

"Well who started the group?" Renee asked.

"Jessica and John." Bryan said, "They were best friends and slowly brought everyone in."

"Then they start it, they are the beginning." Renee declared. Everyone agreed and Roman passed the iPad to John. John and Jessica looked at each other before realizing they still didn't know where to start.

"Why don't we have dinner later together and write this out, it's been a while since it's been just us two. That way throughout the day we can think about what we want to include." John suggested.

"That sounds good." Jessica said smiling.

"Okay," John said turning the iPad off, "Should I get more drinks?" there was a group yes, and the little backyard party continued as if the site was never discovered. Everyone got in the pool and started up a game of volleyball before engaging in other pool games. Soon night fell and everyone branched off to do different things. John and Jessica decided to have dinner at home and went into the kitchen to start cooking and writing their chapter, while Brie and Bryan decided to go out. The three Shield boys, Randy and Renee decided to stay by the pool and have a barbeque while Nikki and Phil went off solo.

"So," John started while he pulled out a pan from the cabinet, "Where should we start this?"

"At the beginning." Jessica said.

"All the way from high school, throwing it back to our days in Cushing?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's where we started isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't thought about Cushing in a while." He said.

"I haven't either, but it might be fun going down memory lane." Jess told him. John laughed as, Jessica began cutting some vegetables.

"So, let's see I was the football captain…" he started.

"I was a cheerleader."

"God we were so cliché." He said.

"It would have been worse if we dated, but you went for the ultimate cliché of dating Elizabeth, the head cheerleader." Jess said.

"What a mistake that was." He said. The two friends then shared a laugh over what was arguably John's biggest mistake.

"You can't laugh, its partly your fault." John told her.

"Why is it my fault? You married her!" she said, still smiling.

"You didn't want to date me."

"You're my best friend, what if we ended up the same way." She said.

"What if we didn't?" he shot back. The pair was silent as they stared at each other.

"We'll leave the time we hooked up out for the sake of Phil and Nikki?" he asked.

"Oh yes."

The pair continued to cook while discussing all they went through since meeting in high school. They went to the same college and both decided to pursue wrestling, where they worked the indies before being signed and called up. It was there they stopped, as more people entered the story at that point. They typed up their chapter as they ate and generally enjoyed the time they had and were having as best friends, both agreed that it had been way to long since they had done this.

Meanwhile in the living room, Phil sat quietly on the couch taking in deep breathes. It bothered him that he wasn't allowed to be in the kitchen as John and his girlfriend discussed their past. Jessica never really told him much and he wondered if they were hiding anything. Suddenly a voice broke his thoughts.

"It bothers you too?" Phil looked up to see Nikki Bella standing in front of him.

"More than I feel it should." He answered her as she took a seat next to him.

"I don't know if it'd be worse if we were in there." She said.

"Why is that?"

"Because then we'd feel left out. They'd be reminiscing about things we weren't there for." She said. He nodded seeing what she meant. The two sat in silence briefly before Phil spoke up again.

"Why don't we go out? Just the two of us." He suggested.

"Us two? For dinner?" Nikki asked.

"Sure why not? They're having dinner together, we should too." He told her. Nikki nodded.

"I like the way you think Brooks." She said smiling, "and I know just where we should go."

The two stood up off the couch and headed for the door. Nikki swiped one of John's keys and the pair got into the car and sped off to a small little hole in the wall BBQ place. Phil said he'd drive back so Nikki could have a few drinks. They talked and laughed and actually found out they had a few things in common before Phil turned the conversation a bit more serious.

"Do you think John will change his ways and marry you?" he asked her.

"I hope so. I just love him so much and it's not fair to me that he's holding me here like this. I'm so torn between staying with him because he makes me happy and leaving because I'm afraid if I give up what I wanted for so long I'll resent him and leave him. By then it could be too late to get married and have a baby." She told him.

"And you told him that you feel that way?" he asked.

"Several times, he just won't budge." She said getting upset.

"Maybe Jessica can talk to him. She might be able to help him see it won't end up like it did the last time. When he got divorced he stayed with us for two weeks, both bus and house. He's just scared Nicole." Phil said.

"I know he is, but is he really going to be scared his whole life? What about this story we're writing. His divorce will be in it, and it'll be there that he doesn't want to get married." She said.

"Who knows, maybe by the time we all get to that part, you'll be able to write something different." Phil said, trying to make her feel better.

"What about you? Are you going to marry Jessica?" she asked, flipping the subject on Phil.

"I don't know. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I just don't think I see marriage in the future for me at all." He said honestly.

"But if you want to spend the rest of your life with her why don't you just marry her?" Nikki asked.

"Is it really going to change anything? If we get married, she's going to want a baby." He said.

"She'll leave you, you know. As much as it will end up killing her, she'll leave you." Nikki told him.

"How do you know?"

"She's said it. Every time I bring up John she said that if this was the two of you, she'd leave. She doesn't want that Phil, she loves you more than anything in this world. Don't be John and put her through pain." Nikki told Phil with tears of her own pain brimming her eyes.

"But we've never talked about it, you have said it a million times to John." He said.

"She's hoping you'll just do it." Nikki said, "Please don't tell her I told you all this Phil."

"I won't and thanks for telling me Nicole. You've really given me a lot to think about." Phil said honestly.

"No problem, and if you need to talk about this again you know where to find me." She said smiling. The pair continued their dinner with more laughs then they started. They stayed out for hours before realizing that they should probably get home before a search party was sent out. They kept up their talking and joking all the way to the car and on the ride home. When they opened John's front door they were not expecting what was on the other side.

"What the fuck guys?" Randy asked, being the first to speak. The whole gang was seated in John's front hall, worry etched across many of their faces. John and Jessica sat on the steps, Jessica visibly upset, John with a face of stone.

"We just went out to dinner." Phil said innocently.

"You could have told someone or at least answered your phones." Roman said.

"Everyone has been calling you guys." Brie said.

"Like Phil said, we just went out to dinner." Nicole said.

"Yeah, hours ago! Did you not see what time it is?" Seth added. The pair looked up at the large clock to see it nearing three. They didn't even realize how long they were gone.

"We're sorry, we really didn't know." Phil said, then turning to Jessica, "Jess baby, I'm…"

"I'm going to bed. Night guys" she said standing up, cutting Phil off.

"That sounds like a good idea." John said afterwards, bidding everyone else good night as well. The pair headed upstairs leaving everyone else down.

"Fuck." Phil hissed, before bounding up the stairs himself after his girlfriend.

"We're going to go too." Roman said referring to himself and Seth, "Night." The former tag champs walked in the direction of the room they were sharing for the time being, leaving Brie, Bryan, Randy, Dean, Renee, and Nicole.

"Nicole, you just can't go running off with other people's boyfriends." Brie said, scolding her twin.

"I didn't run off with Phil. Jessica and John were having dinner together so Phil and I didn't see the harm in us going out." Nicole said defending herself and Phil.

"What I think Brie is trying to say, is that we were all worried about you guys. You disappeared on us and didn't answer the phone." Bryan said trying to defuse the situation.

"You guys could have told one of them, Jess got all frantic when she couldn't find Phil and that's when John realized you were gone too." Randy said.

"Just a phone call or a text would have been nice." Dean added.

"Nicole, we're glad you two are safe and we hope you guys had a nice time out. See you all in the morning." Renee said, deciding not to jump down the diva's throat. She pulled Dean with her up the stairs and out of sight.

"John and Jessica finished their chapter, tomorrow you, Brie and Jessica, will write the next part. You two were next to join the group through her, I come in on the next chapter." Randy said to Nicole. She nodded and looked back at her twin, who said nothing but walked away forcing Bryan to follow.

"Good night Nicole." Randy said and headed up the stairs leaving the twin to go face her boyfriend.

**Little bit of drama for you all! As you can see the story is going to follow in the pattern of how the group came together, which means that's how the drama unfolds. Next chapter, Nikki and Phil try to make everything okay, while the three ladies sit to write their chapter. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
